Dreams of Destiny
by saphiremomo
Summary: FINISHED Rebecca, one of the many Dreamers of Zeal. She has dreams of a certain trio and their fate. But when she loses hope, those three are right behind her... until she reveals her true past to them...
1. First Dream, First Meeting

Chapter 1

I saw Dalton fail.

I saw my archenemy, the incredibly stupid, ugly, big shot creep Dalton fail.

His two golems were decimated by three people. Three people!

He could've put his "ultimate" creation on them, the Golemboss, but he fled from a "dark aura".

It's all up to me now.

The three didn't have an idea that I was watching them. They couldn't see through my defenses. Good. It's always better to have the element of surprise. My shields still up, I jumped down from my watch post.

I was surprised by what I saw. They were teenagers, no older than me. But they could wield those weapons they held really good, so I didn't stand a chance. Even if I had the element of surprise, I could never win this battle. My "flight" instinct was urging me to run away while I still could, while my "fight" was urging me to kill them. I decided on a compromise.

"Stop," I said, my voice squeaking and shaking. They still hadn't sensed me. I still could flee. But I stood my ground.

"Stop!" I said, a bit more loudly and confidently.

They finally looked up, hearing me.

"Wake up, Rebecca," one said.

"Huh?" I was truly confused.

"Wake up, Rebecca!"

The world around me blurred.

"Come on, Rebecca. Time to quit dreaming and start working."

"But I don't want to," I moaned.

My sight focused. Schala was looking down at me, smiling.

"Aiee!" I screamed, and sat up quickly.

"What? Am I that scary?" asked Schala, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up," I said, getting out of bed.

I'm Rebecca, an Enlightened one living in Zeal. I was born in Enhasa, the city of Dreams. Thus I'm a Dreamer, dreaming up new ideas for Zeal and sleeping my days away. Most Zealians learn both weapons training and magic training. Anytime I tried to use a weapon, my magic or something rejects it. I can hold it and swing it, but my aim gets terrible and once it ended by me accidentally killing someone.

Everyone says that it was lucky that I was training with the Earthbound ones so no one of "my" status was harmed. In my opinion, a life is a life. I should not have been set free. My magic, well, that's another story. The magic trainer says that I have a "special" gift. Dalton says I have no gift, that I should go live with the Earthbound ones. He was stopped by the trainer, saying that Janus, too, didn't seem to have a gift. Why should I go live with the Earthbounds if Janus does not?

Schala and I have been friends for a little while. She was the one who introduced me to the Gurus and Janus.

Since I can't master weapons handling, I was supposed to be apprenticed to the Guru of Life. But the weird thing is that the day before we were supposed to start lessons, he disappeared. Some say that he opposed the Queen's plans. I don't believe it. He was the one who designed the Blackbird and the Ocean Palace. Why would the Queen banish one of her highest officials?

We Enlightened have to trade jobs regularly to make sure we all have equal jobs. My chore today is to wait on the Queen and send messages to people she summons. To be honest, I don't quite trust the Queen. Her schemes for immortality are a bit strange. She has a new right-hand man, a traveling "prophet". All his predictions have come true, but he doesn't seem like a prophet. All Zealians have aura sensing, and so do I, even though I don't seem to have any magic. I must admit, I can even feel the Black Wind, even though it's only a little bit. The prophet seems to have a similar aura to Janus. But that can't be. He can't be Janus.

I am a bit stranger than the other people in Zeal, even Janus. It seems all people in Zeal like fancy clothes proving their rank, but I don't care for them. I actually am most comfortable in a nice pair of pants, a silk teal shirt, and a blue knee-length overcoat. Also, my hair is teal, unlike other Enlightened, who's hair is either blonde or light blue. My eyes are a orchid-magenta mix, so not like the blue eyes of most Enlightened.

Today, since my job is to serve the queen, so I must suck up and dress up in the teal dress that is required. Actually, it's supposed to be yellow, but I like teal. Teal is a beautiful color, suggesting the endless wonder of the seas or the boundless beauty of the skies. So, anyway, I dress up and head off to the palace. On my way, I see some different people wandering Zeal, but I pay them no heed. When I reach the throne room, the Queen calls on me immediately. It's not very common that she does this.

"You. I need you to call upon Schala," she says, and goes back to her meeting with the prophet and Dalton.

"Yes," I say, hurrying out of the room.

I ran toward Schala's room, knowing from former experience that the Queen was not very patient.

"Schala, you're needed in the throne room," I said, realizing to late that she was having a talk with Janus.

"Oh, Okay," she said, and walked toward the door, then turned.

"Oh, and who might you be?" she said to a few people standing beside me.

"Please, Schala, hurry. If you're late, I'll be punished!" I cried.

Heaven forbid that I'll get punished.

We both rushed out of the room, and hurried toward the throne room.

When we entered, I was quickly dismissed.

"Go stand behind the throne," I was told.

Once I was in position, I sat and waited. To pass the time, I practiced magic. This time I was able to conjure several tealish fireballs. I felt like celebrating, but I knew I couldn't. Suddenly, I heard the door slam. No one can open that door from outside without Schala's pendant! I stepped out from my hiding place.

The three people that stood before me were the same from my dream! And around the leader's neck, was Schala's pendant! They were the strange people that I saw going to the palace, and in Schala's room!

"They're..." I started.

The prophet gave me a frightening stare, and turned toward the Queen.

"These are the troublemakers I warned you of, highness."

- - - - -

Author's notes: Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the boring first chapter, but I had to get out a ton of the exposition. If you thought it was exciting, great! I hope you like my second (really my 1 ½, since my first one is dead) published fanfic! I really appreciate reviews, bad or good!Saphiremomo


	2. Dream No 2

Chapter 2

_This time I saw a different dream._

_A terrifying dream._

_The three people that had disrupted the session of the Queen's court were in this one, too. They were working through the Ocean Palace, fighting through all the sentries and monsters we had set in there. They finally reached the hall of the Mammon Machine, where six Enlightened, the prophet, Schala, and the Queen stood. The leader of the three troublemakers, the one with spiky red hair, threw a red knife onto the Mammon Machine. _

_The machine sparked, and it's energies turned the knife into a sword. It started draining energy out of Schala, too. The three were suddenly transferred into a battle against the greatest of all immortals, Lavos. He caused meteor-like things to fall on them, and when the dust cleared, they were lying still on the ground._

_The prophet soon appeared, and threw off his cape. Queen Zeal and Schala appeared after that. The Queen jumped onto Lavos, and the prophet attacked it. He was knocked out almost instantly. Lavos focused his energies onto the group and they slowly were sucked into it. The red haired leader slowly got up and drew his sword. I watched and did nothing as he did the unthinkable._

_- - - - -_

I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

Could that have been the future?

If that was the future, then there must be a way to stop it.

Or maybe I'm the trigger to start it all.

"Maybe it's hopeless..." I said.

The sky is like a sea. The sky is endless and is beautiful, wonder sprouts from clouds. Zeal... may be one of those wondrous miracles. But right now, It doesn't feel like a miracle. It feels like selfishness, evil, and many other things. Lavos' energy pulses through our land, and everyone knows it. The Queen thinks that she can tame Lavos and use it for her own use.

Judging from my dreams, It may not be that easy.

"Hello, 'Becca. I thought you might be here."

"Hi, Schala."

We both sat on the window seat, looking out at the endless sky. Silence filled the room.

"What's bothering you?" asked Schala.

"A dream."

"Tell me about it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Have you ever looked at the sky? I mean, really looked? Not just a simple gaze once and a while? You can see the birds flying, and rainbows forming. What would happen if that all perished. Our ability to see the sky? Or the sky itself? How would you feel?" I asked.

"Probably... very sad, I think," Schala said, confused.

"The sky is the same as the sea. Except that you cannot feel the sky. You can feel the ocean's waves, can smell the salt. Maybe we aren't meant to live in the sky. Maybe we need to live by the sea. Maybe that's why... Zeal seems to be falling apart."

Silence covered the room once more.

"You carry a heavy burden, Schala," I said.

"Huh?"

I touched her pendant.

"The dreams of all Zeal rest within your pendant."

- - - - -

Once again I was assigned to Queen duty.

"The Ocean Palace is ready, Ma'am," said an Enlightened.

"Good. Dismissed."

"Girl!" snarled the Queen.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where's Schala?"

"I believe..." I said, but then remembered. Schala had said to stall for as long as possible. She needed to check on something that had happened below.

"Yes?" snapped the impatient Queen.

"I don't know," I said.

"You don't know."

"Yes," I answered, getting ready for the blow.

"Dammit girl! You have magic, don't you? Use it!"

"Um..." I said nervously.

"You... do have magic, don't you?"

"Yes, just not that type."

"Really..." she said, seeming to be pondering something.

She smiled sugary sweet and pulled out a fireball. Her eyes narrowed and threw it at me. I collapsed as the flames licked my body. My anti-flame shields hadn't held up against the blow of the attack, but they had put out the flames before they could've seriously hurt me.

"Dalton, go fetch the princess," she said.

After that, I can't remember anything else.

- - - - -

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Sorry, didn't have one in chapter 1. All things in Chrono Trigger are owned by Square and not by me. All I own is Rebecca. I hope you really liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up by Saturday. Please Review with any questions or comments on my story!


	3. Reality and Dreams

Chapter 3

_Reality and Dreams, two different realms. What happens when those two realms collide? An unearthly conflict, or a pleasant agreement? I sincerely doubt it is the former of the two, because it seems that I am caught in a battle between reality and dreams. For this whole time, it felt like a dream, and I wish it was, but I know that this was all real._

_Terribly real._

_This conflict started as my second dream, except that I was in a different state than my dream. I wasn't floating along overhead, watching the three people battle, I was stalking them, causing chaos wherever I turned. Monsters appeared at my beck and call, and it is then I knew I wasn't myself. That was severely advanced magic at best, and near impossible except by the most powerful of mages, or the royal family. I was neither. _

_These monsters were not ordinary Beasts and Gargoyles. They were being made of pure evil and darkness, like the aura that emanated from Lavos. Only certain elements could harm them, and others beside the weakness were healed. If one of each element, lightning, water, and fire, were gathered, sometimes they would perform a dreaded Delta Attack._

_Nothing seemed normal in this warped world. I seemed to be controlled by a powerful being of darkness, I could tell. This being had no weakness my mind could strike and held me quick. I was aware of all that was happening, but it almost seemed I had no free will. I, Rebecca, was being controlled like a human puppet. The puppeteer had no free will, either, as the person opened their mind to me as they controlled me. _

_Their identity remained secret, though, and whenever I tried to access the memory, I was met by a painful backlash, and my mind failed several times after these attempts. Once, when I tried to force my body to go the other way, the being's backlash of severe magic kept my mind off-line for several minutes. Finally, after long awaiting, I was left alone after the being had a burst of uncontrollable glee._

The three people that I had been so successfully following suddenly came out of one of the doors of the two in the hallway, and headed in my direction. I scrambled to get a hold of myself and rushed to the nearest statue. They stepped on to a blue panel of light on the floor, and a bridge started to form.

After I was sure that the last one of them had left through the newly formed door, I ran after them, knowing that I still had better stay out of sight. I rushed toward the next door, ignoring the sparkle of light on my right. What I saw was a recurring nightmare.

I slowly climbed up one of the statues, whispering sorry to the person who it was modeled after. I watched the three confront Dalton, and him summoning the Golomtwins. And then I saw Dalton fail.

It was just like my dream, my archenemy, the stupid, ugly big shot creep Dalton failed!

The three won, and his two golems were decimated.

He refused to summon the Golemboss, and he fled from a dark energy force.

I admit, there were a few changes, but the basic stuff was still there.

I have to stop the second dream from happening!

I jumped down from the statue, afraid for the leader and for myself. What would they do to me if they knew I had been causing all the trouble they had been facing? I decided on a one-word answer.

"Stop!" I said, and they faced me. They pulled out their weapons.

"Stop!" I repeated, and held my hands in front of me in a gesture of peace. They slowly put down their weapons.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, but if I have to, I will. I just have a few questions..."

"Crono, come on, time isn't on our side!" urged the blonde-haired one.

"Okay then, I'll ask quickly. Why are you here?" I said.

"Crono..." urged the blonde one once again.

"We're here to save Schala," said a brown-haired one with a weird looking helmet on her head, "Can we go now?"

"Save Schala? Of course you can go!" I said and quickly stepped aside.

A little while after I left, a Nu came rushing through the door, nearly killing me in the process.

"Mammom Machine, nu... Mammon Machine, nu..." It kept on repeating itself.

"Mammon Machine?" I said, and rushed into the room.

Crono and the others were standing in front of Queen Zeal, Crono holding a red knife. At first I thought that he was going to kill the Queen, but instead he threw it onto the Mammon Machine. Weird voices sounded around me, sounding like the green creatures that had been at the palace for a bit. The Mammon Machine sparked and the knife turned into a shining sword.

"No..." I whispered, and prepared for the immediate blast.

When I opened my eyes, the three were facing Lavos. It immediately did a strong attack, the same attack I saw in my dream. But the floors were sparkling and swirling in a hypnotizing matter. There was no dust to cover the immediate defeat.

"No... this can't be happening. I can't let it happen!"

_But it always turns out for the worse._

The prophet appeared, and threw off his cloak. He quickly pulled out a scythe.

Queen Zeal appeared in front of me, and Schala, too. My ears were filled with the whine of Lavos's scream that had ended long ago. Queen Zeal jumped onto Lavos and sat herself on one of his spikes. The prophet attacked with his red scythe, but it failed.

"NO!" I screamed, and fell onto the floor.

_You can't run from fate..._

Even after my outburst, no one heard me.

Crono got up, and took out his sword.

"No... Please, no..." I sobbed.

A sparkle appeared before Crono. He dropped his sword and started floating in the air. His body was stripped away, and his spirit slowly faded, contained within a pendant once around his neck.

I couldn't say anything. It was so horrible.

_What happens when you seem to be out of hope?_

- - - - -

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Hello! I tried to add a bit more adventure to this chapter, and I hope it worked. All Chrono Trigger plot is owned by Square.

-Please Review-


	4. Zealless skies

Chapter 4

_Renewed hope. That's what I always thought of when I saw Schala. But since Schala's gone, what or who do I look to for hope? That's what I thought of before I met him. Losing your home, that's terrible. Losing the one you loved most, that's even worse. Many loved ones were lost in the fall of Zeal. Only a few of us Enlightened survive, and we are Enlightened no more. Not a big loss for me, but for others. . . let's just say that It's a bigger loss than Zeal._

_I still have one question, though. Where is Dalton?_

- - - - -

"Hey, you 'right? I've been worried sick about ya! Whatever hapen'd down there?"

"Huh? I'm alive?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Of course ya are! I'm the one who took care of ya," they answered.

I sat up, surprised to find myself on a beast-skin blanket.

"Am I at Algetty?" I found myself asking.

"Nope. Algetty's been washed down, 'long with Zeal. This was the only island we could find."

"Well... thanks."

"Name's Julia. Say, haven't I seen ya before at the Earthbound Village?"

"I've been down there a bit," I answered.

"Oh, yeah! Now I 'member! You're that one who nearly killed Joe!"

"Nearly? I thought he died. I'm sorry about that."

"Nah, It's 'k. He looked 'lot better in a cast than walkin' around. 'Lot less 'noying, too."

I giggled.

"We all need a few laughs once an' a while," she said, "Your bag's o'er there. I need to go buy a few tonics. See ya!"

"Thanks again," I called after her.

I quickly slipped into my pants and shirt, and was pulling on my coat when Julia came back.

"Yeah, ya look 'lot better in this than that ol' garbage," she said.

"I guess it's seen it's last days," I said, looking fondly at the grime-covered dress.

"Yeah."

"Say, what happened to Schala?" I asked.

"Can't say. No one's seen her since the palace crumbled," Julia said.

"Oh. Well, see ya."

"Yeah, you too," she said, and waved.

I wandered around the small village, and was both disheartened and enjoyed with what I saw. So few people were left. The remainder of the human race was pitiful. But these people were filled with hope of a new and happier age where both Earthbound and Enlightened could live together. I finally walked into a small forest marked "Commons".

Inside, again, both races were uniting as one. Three people were talking with the elder at the back of the forest. It took me a moment to recognize them, the three that had nearly defeated Queen Zeal. But they weren't the same people I had seen at the Ocean Palace. Instead of Crono, they were lead by a skimpily clad woman with long bonde hair. All her garments were made of a grayish animal hair, and she had a scarf made of the same material around her neck. The other two were the same people I had seen before, the blonde haired one and the brown haired one.

Suddenly, two of Dalton's cronies jumped up into the air, and knocked away a few people to clear the way for someone. That "someone" I knew. It was Dalton. I rushed into the shadows and watched.

"You there! What's wrong?! You're lucky to be alive! The old crone and the pesky Gurus are gone. I now rename Zeal, the Kingdom of Dalton!" Dalton said to the whole population in general, then noticed the three from the Ocean Palace.  
"YOU! You're alive? Ah! That vehicle outside must be yours! It's just like the one Belthasar was building... I've decided you don't deserve such a splendid toy! Henceforth it shall be my personal chariot!"

"Epoch friend!" the leader said.

"You'll have to come with me. You might start a rebellion or something! And now, as a token of my esteem for you... take this!" he said, then threw a fireball at the bright blonde leader. She quickly reflected it, and Dalton fumed.

"What!? Grrr... Ha! How's this?!" he said, and threw three super fireballs at the three. They all fell unconscious.

"Dalton!" I yelled, forgetting my fear of him for the moment.

"Hm?" he said, not recognizing my voice... for the moment.

I stepped out into the open.

"So, you want to make a name of yourself by claiming yourself king and stealing a ship of some heroes. But I'll tell you what. I, personally, won't ever worship you. You're nothing but a..."

"Oh, shut up!" he yelled, and sent a relatively weak ice attack in my direction.

I quickly dodged aside, and the ice slammed into a tree. I picked up some snow and threw it at him.

"Dalton's so weak he can't even dodge an iceball!" I taunted.

"Grrr... That's it! Physiball!"

I knew this attack. It was a physical attack, so no magical shield could hamper it, yet as strong, if not stronger, than a magical attack. Nothing I could do could stop it, so I hoped it all to be over quickly. It was.

_Another dream, another time. _

_"We all need a few laughs once and a while." Julia said, without grudge._

_"Time isn't on our side."_

_"No one's seen her since the palace failed."_

_Happiness, Hope, Dreams. Fate, Destiny. Death, Despair, Nightmares. Feelings, Elements, Magic. Hurts, Healing. _

_What things are these?_

- - - - -

Author's Notes: I tried to leave everyone with a reasonable cliff. Do I have to keep on repeating myself?! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I need reviews! Flames are now accepted! Please REVIEW!


	5. Flying the Blackbird

Chapter 5

_Oh, man. That attack must've messed me up pretty good._

_In this dream, I was along with Crono and the prophet, and we were fighting Lavos. Every once and a while, I would throw a rod into the air, and it would impale Lavos. Then Crono would zap it with Lightning. The prophet would create ultimate pyramids of pure nothingness, and would harm Lavos. We never seemed to work together, except sometimes me and Crono. But once, when Lavos was nearly finished, we all rose into the air. Crono created an ultimate lightning sphere, the prophet his pyramids, and me, I would create a tealish colored dragon. _

_The dragon would fly into both the sphere and the pyramids, and then crash into Lavos. This devastating attack caused the head-eye of Lavos to disappear. We then hopped into the the hole where it used to be. _

_This was all too strange, yet interesting. This, if it was like my other dreams, was a prediction of the future. This must mean that Crono will come back. It also suggests that I will join the three, and the prophet too. Does this mean that the three are working against Lavos? If it does, maybe it wasn't my fault that they were following Schala. She did have a link with Lavos. _

_Maybe, just maybe, they will be able to accept me._

_- - - - -_

"Ugh..." I moaned.

I sat up, and examined the room that I was in. I was in a door-less detention cell, it seemed. The walls were covered in a whiteish wallpaper covered in wires and various blinking lights. This seemed all to familiar. But my memory was still fuzzy, and I couldn't remember what or where I was.

One blinking light called more attention than the others, and, obviously, caught my attention. I cautiously went up to it and realized it was a retinal eye scanner. I couldn't get out that way. I started flicking switches and pressing buttons at random. Finally, when I was getting tired of all this button and switch flicking, a ladder came down from an airvent.

I crawled through, looking down through the screens to see patrolling robots and occasional bashers. I tried to always look before I went down ladders, though I always couldn't. I found a weird tab-like thing, my bag of stuff, a ton of money, and some armor and stuff. I stored it all away, figuring it was either: A, Dalton's, or B, those people I had met earlier's. I really doubt Dalton's armor would be anywhere else beside on him, and the other's armor and weapons probably had been taken away. I dug deeper in the treasure chest, and found a gun. Of the Shockwave design, from the Ocean Palace, it was probably owned by the brown-haired girl with glasses. I kept it in my hand, so just in case, I could use it to get to the three. I slung my bag on my shoulder and climbed back up to the airvent.

I finally found a heavily guarded door with a ladder leading down to it. I didn't want to use the gun unless necessary, so I created some fireballs and ambushed the enemy.

- - - - -

"Lucca, what're we going to do?" asked the blonde-haired Marle.

"I don't know. We escaped out of here once by playing sick, but then were caught, and now the security is so much tighter I think that it'd be hard enough to stick a needle through here."

"Why not use magic to get out?" asked Ayla, the prehistoric cavewoman Crono had picked up in 65,000,000,000 BC.

"Simple. If I do, let's say, Fire 2, that much force within a closed space would cause the ship to explode. If Marle did Ice 2, it would freeze the engines. We need our stuff to focus our magic. Without our weapons, our magic is as unstable as a gate."

Just a few minutes later, the seemingly recorded "Hey you!" was sounded out.

- - - - -

The bashers pulled out their "sticks" and charged at me. I quickly burned up their sticks, but they kept on coming. And, to make matters worse, I was out of magic. Well, maybe, being out of magic means I can use weapons! I quickly switched my concentration to the gun I was holding and shot toward the nearest basher. The basher fell. I quickly reloaded my gun and shot again, and again, and again... the wave of bashers seemed to never end. Finally, the bashers stopped coming, and I was free to go into the room.

But it was locked.

I pounded on the door.

- - - - -

"Lucca, do you think it's another basher telling us to shut up?" Marle asked Lucca.

"No. It doesn't sound like one. But we better be quiet, just in case. Remember, we are defenseless."

Silence filled the room and the pounding stopped.

- - - - -

"Damn. They must've thought I was a basher," I muttered.

I sat down, and thought things out. There wasn't an eye print or finger print scanner. There was no key; I definitely looked for that. No switch or button could open it. I toyed with the toggle on the gun. Then I realized something.

"Maybe this toggle controls power. Maybe if I turn it up a bit..."

I shot the door. It left a nice big black mark, but nothing else. I raised the knob two more notches. This one melted the door a bit, but not much. I raised it up another four notches. This one nearly destroyed the door, but it still remained intact. I pressed the 'OPEN' button on the door, and finally, it opened.

I walked in and couldn't see anything; it was so dusty. Finally, I could make out three figures. I held their equipment out to them, and said:

"Anyone want to kill Dalton?"

- - - - -

Author's notes and comments: Thank you all reviewers! 'Bows down to receive applause' Specific thanks are on your way. I hope y'all liked this chapter. I did my first "other character POV" in this one, cause I did Marle's, Lucca's, and Ayla's view on the events. Yeah, I had my person save the day, but not for long... 'laughs manically' Well, thanks a lot to:

**Lady D3ath-** Thank you for your positive review! Hope you like this chapter and those to come!

**Casey**- Ah, my friend, thank you for FINALLY reading and reviewing my story.


	6. New Friends and Old Enemies

Chapter 6

"Okay, let me get this straight. You two are," I said, pointing to Lucca and Marle, "from 13,000 years in the future, and she is," I said, pointing to Ayla, "from so far back that it would be a waste of time to count all the years. Marle disappeared into 400 years into your past and you and Crono saved her, then Crono and you went to the distant future where all is bleak and Lavos has destroyed the world. Then you went to fix a giant sword called the Masamune which is really the red knife of the Guru of Life... Oh, my head is starting to hurt."

"Yeah, that's the problem with time travel," said Lucca.

"Okay. Well, if we're going to rescue Crono, we first HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" said Marle.

"Fine," I said, and us four now sneaked aboard the Blackbird.

I still hadn't told them about my dreams. Not yet. I had to know them better than that they were time travelers. I really couldn't believe them yet. Not until I saw it with my own eyes.

"Say, Rebecca, you say you once had magic?" asked Lucca.

"Yeah, and I still can do simple spells."

"You should go see Spekkio. He gave us our magic, and he may be able to give your's back."

"Really? Cool," I said.

We came upon a few bashers upon our short-lived quest. We found their items, along with this 'gate key' that's supposed to be able to open rips in the space-time continuum. I still am doubtful. It looks more like a crystallized flower. We climbed another ladder, and we were on the wing of the Blackbird. We dodged past a few patrols while trying to find a way to sneak onto where Dalton was remodeling the Wings of Time.

We got to the edge of the wing, and were almost blown off by a sudden gust of wind. A great portal appeared, and the Golemboss came out.

Marle had given me an ether, but I was still pretty much out of magic. I decided to stand back and just heal others when necessary. Lucca started out with a few Protect spells, and Marle put Haste on everyone. Ayla randomly kicked and scratched the golem. All this was happening while the Golemboss was counting down. When it reached zero, though, it froze in it's tracks.

"I'm afraid of heights," it mumbled.

I had to stiffle a laugh. This great creature, afraid of heights? What a luck of the draw!

"Don't waste your energy," I called out, "just attack!"

Lucca nodded and lead. Ayla went on a wild frenzy, just claws, or fingernails, and teeth. Lucca would shoot the enemy, then quickly reload and shoot again. Marle followed suit. Finally, the golem disappeared in a flash of red light, and we were victorious.

"You really should get a weapon from Melchior," Lucca commented.

"I... cannot. Something inside me rejects the weapon, and I hurt someone."

"Sounds like berserk status."

"What? Is that what Ayla was in back there?"

"No, that's just Ayla. It's like a special magic that makes you just attack, attack, attack."

"Hmm. Maybe I'll ask Melchior something when we meet him."

"Okay."

We stood there for a minute, just recovering from the encounter. Then we saw a flash. A silvery flash.

"Epoch!"

"It's... flying?"

"It's not Epoch! It's the Aero-Dalton Imperial! Mwa, ha, ha, haha! You are excess baggage! Make like the wind and blow outta here...!" Dalton yelled over the wind.

The Wings of Time, Epoch, whatever you would call it, shot lasers at us. We quickly dodged back.

"Crono..." whispered Marle.

"What?"

"Give back Crono!" she yelled, then jumped onto the Wings of Time.

"Uh,oh..." said Lucca, "Let's go."

We all jumped on to the Wings of Time.

"You, you...!" said a very surprised Dalton.

We fought, but Dalton was quickly defeated. He decided to play his luck, and summon Golemboss, but Golembosss, was of course, dead, so the rip in space sucked in Dalton, and closed.

"Is Epoch okay?" asked Lucca.

"Epoch, okay?" asked Ayla.

"More importantly, did he change the controls? Becca! Hit the red button, quick!"

I pressed the big red button, and lasers once again shot out of the Epoch, hitting the Blackbird.

"Well, then try the blue one!"

I reached for it, but everyone gasped. I looked up to see what was happening. The Blackbird had lost its left wing! It sped toward the waves... and was gone. We could hear cheers coming from the surface of the world.

"Phew, now I get it!" exclaimed Lucca.

"Great!"

"Epoch in good shape! Epoch... become bird!!" yelled Ayla.

"Crono..." murmured Marle.

"Marle... come on! If we're alive, and Epoch's fine and well, I'm sure he is!"

I wanted to comfort her, tell her that my dreams said that Crono would come back, but I knew it was a secret I could not reveil... yet.

We landed once again on the island, and people were mumbling about a weird stranger coming by looking for us. He 'went to the north cape' they said.

"Maybe it's Crono!" said Marle.

"Maybe it's someone else," I said, remembering the prophet.

Either way, we headed toward the north cape. Nothing and no one was there, save a small amulet, that I immediately recognized as Schala's.

"It's..." I whispered.

A blur of dark colors swept by my vision. The person who was the source of these colors picked up the amulet. The three behind me drew their weapons.

"So, it's you..." he said.

"The prophet..." I mumured.

- - - - -

Author's notes: Another chapter down, six more to go. I hope. Maybe this'll be my first fic to ever get finished! Thank you everyone! Must I remind you every day, to REVIEW!!!!! Thank you and I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.  Special thanks to:

**Lady D3ath** - Thanks again for the positive review!  I agree, and I hope being sucked out of existence wasn't to easy for him.

In the next chapter there is going to be a few dreams, for the absence of any this time.  Well, you can't dream if you don't sleep.  Also, I may add some weird dreams later on.  Be prepared.


	7. Rise of the Omen

Chapter 7

"Behold. Everything's at the bottom of the sea. Gone is the magical kingdom of Zeal, and all the dreams and ambitions of its people. I once lived there... But I was another person then," the prophet said, then looked down.

I could sense his aura then, and the burdens he carried. I saw a flashback of his past.

_We were in the Ocean Palace, in the Hall of the Mammon Machine. There were three men, the Queen, and Schala there. The Mammon Machine was pulsing with Lavos's power._

_"Hmm...! A dimensional warp!" stated a man in red clothes. I could tell that he was a man of great power and magic, like a guru. Actually, he looked a lot like the Guru of Time._

_"This power is beyond human control," said another man in a light blue cloak and blue robes. This one too, looked like another guru. The Guru of Reason._

_The Mammon Machine gave a shudder, but it kept on going._

_"No...! We'll be dragged into the warp!" cried Melchior. This one I really recognized as the Guru of Life. Since he was there, the other two must've been real gurus._

_Janus walked up the walkway, looking a bit worried._

_"Schala!" he said, and started running toward her._

_"No, Janus! Stay away!" Schala yelled, but Janus came closer._

_The Mammon Machine gave another shudder, as if under extreme pressure, and energy started pouring out of it._

_"B, but!?" Schala said, and everything disappeared._

_Everyone soon reappeared, but they were in front of Lavos. Lavos screeched it's scream, much worse than a hundred nails on a chalkboard. A black hole appeared under Melchior._

_"It, it's a...!!" he said, then was sucked in._

_"A Time gate!?" said the Guru of Time, then he too, was sucked into the ultimate darkness of the hole._

_"No!!" the Guru of Reason yelled, and lastly, he disappeared into the shadowy depths._

_Another one slowly opened under Janus._

_"S, Schalaaa!" he screamed, and vanished into the time gate._

_"Janus!!" Schala cried._

_Janus soon appeared in a canyon, in a group of trees. A weird green creature wearing weird clothes laughed and sent three blue imps at him. The scene then faded to black._

"You're Janus?" I asked, not so much of a question, but more of a comment.

"... Ever since Lavos's time portal stranded me in the Middle Ages... I have waited to even the score. You three interrupted me just when I had summoned Lavos to my castle. How ironic that, having been drawn into yet another portal, I would end up in this age. Being from the future, my knowledge of the past enabled me to convince the Queen that I was a mighty oracle. But no history book could have prepared me for what happened here. Unimaginable is the power of Lavos. Anyone who dares to oppose... it... meets certain doom. At this rate, you to, will meet a hideous fate. Just like that poor fool, Crono!"

"What! Crono was a fine man... even though he opposed Zeal!" I said.

"He's history! Play with fire and you get burned," said Janus.

"Well, I didn't see you there killing yourself trying to save Schala!" I yelled, and I knew I had hit a sore nerve.

"You wish to fight me?" he asked.

I thought about this long and hard.

"Two deaths will not bring about life," I said.

We started to walk away, but Janus stopped us.

"... Wait. I'll come with you," he said.

"Fine," I said.

"You know, there just might be a way to bring him back," he said.

"Really?"

"Gasper, the Guru of Time, knows how to restore lost or misplaced time streams..."

"... Fine, let's go."

As we began the long walk to the village, I walked over to Lucca.

"He seemed to know you guys, and more than just the prophet or Janus would. How does he know you?"

"Well, at the beginning of the adventure, we heard about this "War against Magus" in the Middle Ages. We helped the king fight his hordes of monsters and three minions, the coward Ozzie, the swordsman Slash, and the magician Flea. We fought through them all because we had raised the suspicion that Magus had brought about Lavos. So we finally encountered him, beat him, and got sucked into a giant gate. In the time we visited next, we got Ayla and found out Lavos came from another planet. The rest you know."

"So Janus is Magus and the prophet... So there were two Janus's in the Zeal palace at one time? This is so wrong..."

"Yeah, time travel is," she said.

We finally made it to the Epoch, and made a difficult discovery.

"Everyone won't fit in," said Lucca.

"Um... isn't there a gate near here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but unless you want to swim to it..."

"Hey, I got an idea!" shouted Marle, which took both me and Lucca in surprise. We stared at her as if she was crazy.

"I haven't said anything for a while. Okay, what if Lucca, 'Becca, and Magus went in the Epoch to go to the time gate. Me and Ayla could wait here. Then when Becca and Magus leave, Lucca and us can go to the end of time!"

"One problem, Marle," said Lucca, "You need three or more people to go to the End of Time. One," she said, pointing to me, "Two," she said, pointing to Magus, "That's not enough."

"Well, then, send someone else!" yelled Marle!

"I'm the only one who knows how to drive the darn thing, and I can't teach anyone to fly it this fast!"

"Then we cramp," I said, "We did it on the way here, we can do it again. And if anyone disagrees, they can sit in the storage compartment."

"But... Well... Okay," said Lucca.

Me, Magus, Ayla, and Lucca crowded into the Epoch. Lucca drove us there, mumbling about "ungrateful cretins" and "not enough space to move, let alone drive". We finally got there, and Lucca nearly shoved us out of the Epoch.

She was driving away when...

"Look!" I shouted, pointing.

The water near us shimmered, and lightning bolts skimmed across the surface. The Ocean Palace rose out the water, and started operating in the sky. The nearly breeze-less day turned into a hurricane-like demeanor.

"What is that!" I said.

"That's...!" Magus murmured.

"Me hate! Ayla not like boat!!"

"... The Undersea Palace? This is impossible...!" mumbled Magus.

"Bleh. For now, let's meet the others at the End of Time," I said, and we headed toward the cave that held the time gate.

- - - - -

Author's notes: Hello everybody! Next chapter: The resurrection of Crono! Yay! I hope that all you liked this chapter! Review!


	8. Crystalline Dragons

Chapter 8

_I just had to feel it for myself._

_I couldn't just 'believe'._

_Well, this certainly makes me believe. Time travel is real. Unless these guys are super fast con guys that can make a whole different world in five seconds. And that, I really cannot believe._

"Okay, that settles it. I'm taking the Epoch from now on. I don't care if it takes days to teach me how to drive it. I am never going through a time gate again," I said, holding my now aching head.

"Ayla agree. Gate bad."

Magus just stared off into the distance, no doubt that I knew nothing that was going on in that weird little mind of his. Forgetting about Magus for the moment, I walked toward the small fence in front of me. I finally found the door, and walked through it. What lay on the other side was shrouded in mystery.

"Wow... This place is totally weird..."

Weird noises started coming from the other end of the square, and Marle and Lucca jumped up. I ran over to them.

"What now?" I asked.

"We go see Spekkio," said Lucca, "We'll go with you to help to test your magic."

"I never was really trained. It seemed that I was like Janus, whose magic was in submission."

"That's fine. We didn't even have magic before, and we turned out fine."

"I guess..." I said, still doubtful.

We walked into a square square, and in the middle was a huge Omnicrone, not like the others, cause this one was red.

"Hey girls! Where's that guy with the weird hair?" he shouted, with a silly sounding voice, yet still violent sounding.

"Spekkio, Crono, he's..." Marle started, then burst down crying.

"He sacrificed himself to save us," continued Lucca.

"I never would've guessed... So, I see you brought me someone new! Let's see..."

Spekkio stared at me intently, then gave out a huge smile.

"Whoa! You brought me power today, girls!"

"What? How can that be?" I asked, surprised.

"You," he said, pointing his huge mace at me, "have great power, probably the greatest I've ever seen! You have Dragon Magic, the rarest in the world! No, let me correct myself, the universe! But, unfortunately, It lies in submission, not being awakened in a looonng time. But, of course, I can fix that!"

He started chanting in a weird language, and strange energy flowed throughout my body. When I closed my eyes, I saw a different world, filled with dragons and other mystical creatures. Suddenly, the chanting stopped, and a strange silence filled the air.

"What... what just happened? I feel so... alone..."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about the side effect," Spekkio said, then cleared his throat, "When the one holding the great Dragon shall approach the Master of War, the Dragon within the One will awaken. If the One has already obtained Magical Purity, then the Dragon will consume the obtained Magic and all powers already obtained by the One will vanish, only to reappear after long training of the Inner Dragon. Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh, It's fine. It'll just take some getting used to," I said, my head throbbing once again.

"Great! Wanna try it out?"

"Sure."

Marle and Lucca went to either side of Spekkio, and I stood in front of him.

"Just to let ya know, I'm not going to be easy on you!" he yelled.

"Neither are we!"

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, you can only obtain your magic from reading the magical books! All you know right now is the Dragon Fire!"

"Fine!" I yelled, then turned toward Lucca, "Hey Lucca, want to try a double magic attack?" I asked.

"Sure! What do I need to use?"

"Just a normal Fire spell," I said.

"Fine!" she said, and started chanting.

I thought deeply, and reached inside myself to find my magic. I pulled some out and held it in my hand. Realizing what I was doing, Spekkio sent a Lighting attack at me. I quickly dodged and said, "Lucca, ready?"

"Yup!" she yelled back.

I threw my fireball at Spekkio as Lucca quickly finished her spell. Spekkio burst up in flame. I nodded at Marle and she sent an Ice attack at him. The effect was catastrophic, for us, of course. Spekkio gave an evil laugh and expelled all the magic off him.

"Damn..." I said, and all went black.

_I was walking in a snowy day in my time, P.Z., Post Zeal. I was wrapped up in my coat, only it had black fur trim and made of tealish swede leather instead of the normally shiny leather. No one was around me. I was all alone._

_I held my hands in front of me and started chanting, and a Gate opened. I had control over time, and space. Suddenly, the Gate increased in size, and turned green. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. The green depths of the Gate swallowed me up, only leaving a small jewel behind..._

"Sorry 'bout that. Forgot you're an ameteur," Spekkio said, as Marle chanted over me and Lucca helped me up.

"Thanks..."

"Okay, let's go," insisted Marle.

We left.

"So, where now?" I asked.

"We go to 1000 A.D, where we live. Melchior appeared there after... Lavos awakened. He may have one of those Magic Books and find out the cause of your problem with weapons," Lucca said, and we walked toward the Epoch.

"Hello, Lucca. Hello, Marle. What brings you here?" Melchior asked once we entered his house. He then looked at me, and gasped.

"Hello, Mechior. Glad to see you survived," I said, and bowed to the great Guru.

"Oh, I'm so glad you survived, too! What brings you to this era?" he asked.

"Well, actually Melchior, she's here for a problem," said Lucca.

"Whenever I get a weapon, I cannot control myself and attack everyone at random," I explained.

"Sounds like the Queen put an anti-force field on you. That explains why you can't use weapons or do any reasonable attacking magic. Of course, since the Mammon Machine and the Queen aren't here now, that has probably worn off."

"So that's why I was able to use Lucca's gun. It wasn't my magic, I was the Queen's?"

"Yes. So, since that is solved, do you want a weapon? What type do you want?"

"What? You make weapons? The Guru of Life, reduced to making weapons of death?" I asked, surprised.

"Unfortunately, yes," he said.

"Let's just try some out and see what suits me best," I said.

I tried everything, from swords to guns, and nothing worked. After I had blown up half of Melchior's house with a grenade, and Marle and Lucca were taking refuge in the hostile Medina Village, he pulled out a crystalline staff. It was about six feet tall and seemed to have a curled up dragon on it's head.

"This staff is a rarity, given to me by the Medina Village Elder after I won a duel with him. He said, of course, grudgingly, that it was a family heirloom, passed down from Ozzie to Ozzie, until the one holding the Dragon Power would come upon them, and they would rule the world once again. I've heard of the Dragon Power, of course, but who in this world would have it? I would like to guess Crono..."

"Really, Melchior... It's me."

"Really... So this is really supposed to be yours. Here," Melchior handed me the staff.

"But... It's yours!"

"Not anymore. I've given it to you."

"Thank you!" I said, and bowed.

"Oh, and here. It's a book on Dragon Magic. I'm sure you'll find it useful."

He handed me an old, brown tome.

"Thank you, Melchior."

I put the book in my bag and headed out the door.

"Good luck in finding Crono!" he yelled, and closed the door behind me.

- - - - -

Author's notes: Hello! Sorry about the delay of this chapter, and I'm sorry I lied about this chapter in the last chapter. I forgot that there was a lot of preparation in the revival of Crono. So the next chapter: Preparation of the Revival. Why haven't you reviewed? Review now!


	9. Preparation of the Reserrection

Chapter 9

"Hey, where's that healthy kid with the radical haircut?"

We all looked down, not wanting to trouble him with our worries. But he already seemed to know.

"... This is terrible news... I have nothing to give you but this song. It's called... "Memories of Crono". I wish I could lend a hand..." he said.

"Only if the Guru of Time was here..." I said, disheartened of our search.

"The Guru of Time, eh...? Heard of him, of course, but what do you want with him?" he asked.

"We heard that he knows where Crono can be found..." Marle said, crying softly.

"To bring back lost loved ones... It's what everyone wants... Crono must be proud... to have friends like you."

Gone back to his snoring, we left toward the Epoch, even more disheartened that the old man didn't know where he was. He was supposed to know everything that went on in the world, past, present, and future!

"Hey," he yelled toward us. I guess he wasn't as asleep as we thought.

"Here. Take this with you," he said, and pulled out a crystalline egg.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Let us call this the Chrono Trigger. It is pure potential. By unleashing a specific course of events, it can have a powerful effect on time. Ask the one who made the Epoch, your Wings of Time, how to hatch it... Like any egg, it represents a possibility... It may or may not... hatch. But the Chrono Trigger gives you the potential to get your friend back... The egg will have an effect equal to the effort you put into your search. No more, and no less. Don't forget that. As long as you keep Crono in your heart, the day you are dreaming of shall arrive..."

"What? You're Gaspar, the Guru of Time! All this time you were right here!" I exclaimed.

"Um... well... I believe that's what they used to call me... ages ago..." Gaspar stuttered.

We walked away to a corner of the square, where Marle sat, weeping.

"Lucca, Marle, I have to tell you something," I said.

"What? Is it about Crono? Do you know where he is?"

"Well, sorta. Look, I come from Zeal. You guys already know that, right?" I asked, and continued once they nodded, "You know Enhasa is the City of Dreams, right?" I wanted to confirm everything before I continued, "Well, I was born in Enhasa, which means that I was a Dreamer, someone who dreams up Zeal... So that was my job, and I did it well. But, the day that you guys came, I had a weird dream. I saw you guys, and you defeated the Golemtwins. I paid it no heed, figured it was a prank played on me by one of the others. A few nights after you were captured, and let free by Schala, I had another dream. This one... was terrible. I saw Crono..." I looked at them, and they were in shock. They knew what I had seen.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know it was real, but maybe, just maybe, it was one of the many outcomes one action can cause, so maybe I could prevent it too. That was probably why I tried to stop you in the Ocean Palace. But, probably, deep down, I knew it was inevitable. I knew that Crono was your leader, and he would probably do anything for you, just as Schala would do anything for her people. So, I followed you, but it was too late. Lavos came, and destroyed my home, my family. You know how much it hurt, to see someone you loved die... I saw Schala use the last of her powers to get you out. No one ever knew, and I know that it would probably go unspoken... But I can't live with this guilt on my chest, knowing that I knew, and I didn't really try to prevent it..."

"You knew..." Marle said.

I nodded slightly.

"You knew, and you didn't tell us? You didn't try to stop him? Why...?"

Silence.

Marle got up and turned away, "Get out," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, Get Out. I never want to see your face again."

"Marle!" exclaimed Lucca.

"That was your first time, wasn't it... Seeing a loved one leave... and remember..."  
"That's not true! I remember..." Marle said.

"I've seen countless lives lost... killed by the Queen... Earthbounds... basically the same as us... toiling for us... When one rebelled, she killed his family... My family, killed, and thrown away, like farm animals. That hurt, you know! Then Schala came, and the Queen treated her so badly. But she wore a smile... never letting her emotions soak through. But you're a princess, like Schala, yet you're so different. You can't hide you emotions, not as well as your identity... You don't know anything of the real world..."

"You don't know the struggle! I've seen what happens to this planet, listened to the voices crying out for help..." she cried.

"The future you saw was nothing absolute. Nothing is absolute. Not even Crono's death is absolute. There are multitudes of choices, and we have to choose one path..."

"Stop it, both of you! This is not a pity contest! Rebecca, take Frog and Magus, and go. Follow Belthasar's instructions. I'll come with Marle after she's done," Lucca said.

"Fine," I said, and headed toward the Epoch.

We landed right next to Death Peak in 2300 AD. We walked into the huge dome building next to it and encountered yet another Nu.

"On Death Peak you will find the power to restore life. But to activate this power, the deceased must be important to the space-time continuum. And you MUST have a clone identical to that person. Only then, can a Chrono Trigger work its magic. Need a clone? The magician, Nolstein Bekkler could whip one up in the wink of an eye. Bekkler loves festivals. Find a festival, and there, too, you shall find Bekkler!" said the Nu.

"Okay. So I guess this means that we need to find this Bekkler guy, and have him give us a clone of Crono. So, have any of you guys seen a fair, anywhere?" I asked.

"Aye, Methinks I saw a great celebration in Crono's time," Frog said.

Magus just ignored me.

"Okay! To 1000 AD it is!" I said, and hopped into the Epoch.

We finally found Bekkler, in the Millenial fair in Crono's time.

"Welcome to Nolstein Bekkler's lab. The spine tingling show is about to start! So! You want a Crono Clone? Normally I'd never do this, but today I'll make an exception. Challenge me, and I'll give you a clone. The longer you stay in the game, the lower my price will be," Bekkler said, and laughed maniacally.

Magus was gone, Frog was staring around the place. I stepped forward and handed Bekkler 40 Silver Points.

"Copy every movement of the Clone! Ready..."

Crono walked out of the door.

"Go!!"

Crono started laughing. I forced myself to laugh, too. He raised his right arm, then left, followed by looking surprised. I followed all of these to the best of my ability. Then Crono started doing movements faster and faster, and I started to falter. After what seemed a few decades, I failed.

"That'll be 11,000 gold pieces," Bekkler said, and I gave him the money.

"The Clone will be at Crono's house," he said, and disappeared.

I sighed and turned to Frog.

"Come on. Let's go."

We embarked on the long road to Crono's house, picking up Magus, who was looking out on the sea. After a few hours of travelling the road, we reached the town of Truce. We headed over to a green house on a hill, with smoke coming out from the chimney. I told Frog and Magus to wait outside, and went inside.

I couldn't see anyone in the kitchen or the living room, so I went up to a room on the top floor. Crono's mom was cleaning up his room, with his cat curled up on his bed.

"Oh, hello! Is Crono okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. He's doing... fine," I said nervously.

"I hope he's behaving. Tell him to be good, all right?"

"Um..." I said.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Can we borrow this doll for a bit?"

"Go right ahead, dear," she said, and got back to dusting his stand.

I grabbed the clone and started to leave.

"Stay out of trouble, now," she said, and started to make his bed.

I went back outside, and separated Magus and Frog. Frog went to one side of me, and Magus continued his quiet demeanor. We hopped into the Epoch, and headed toward 2300 AD. Then we went back into Belthasar's dome, and talked to the Nu.

"Enough. The time has come for you to attempt Death Peak. It's the only chance you have of reviving your friend. The last program I've implented in this creature's memory banks will help you up the mountain. Stand back," the Nu said.

The Nu went back into a room, and three blue colored dolls zoom out and back. That's... a little weird that those dolls are the program.

"The three entities you saw will help you climb Death Peak. This ends my message. Now I must ask you for a favor. This creature has executed its program. Please let him sleep. The switch is on his stomach," the Nu concluded, and fell asleep.

"Typical," I said, and switched the Nu off.

"Next stop, Death Peak!" I said, and ran out of the door, with Frog and Magus close behind me.

"Rebecca, stop!" yelled someone in the distance.

"Hm?"

Two figures ran toward me from the sewer. It was Marle and Lucca.

"Took the gate, right?" I yelled.

"Yeah! We're here to take the place of Frog and Magus! I bet they're giving you a lot of trouble," Lucca said.

Frog and Magus flew off toward the sewers and were gone. Lucca, Marle and I walked toward Death Peak.

"So this is Death Peak..." I whispered, as I looked up at the towering mountain that didn't look so friendly.

- - - - -

Author's notes: Wow! My longest chapter yet! Sorry if there was some confusion with this chapter. Next Chapter: Reserrection and Desertion I hope this next chapter will satisfy any need for adventure. Why haven't you reviewed? Please... review... Reviews are the only thing keeping this story and others from dying out...


	10. Reserrection and Desertion

Chapter 10

"So, we're going to have to climb that thing, right?" I asked.

"What a perilous climb..." commented Marle.

"Think we'll be able to do it?" asked Lucca.

Marle clutched the pendant around her neck.

"Yes. If we believe in Crono, we'll be able to do it," she said hopefully.

"For Crono."

We started our ascent up to the summit of Death Peak. The first thing we saw as we climbed was one of those blueish Ponzyo Dolls with a button. I climbed over to it and pushed the button.

"Hide behind trees when the wind blows," it said, and sailed up to the top of a ledge.

"What'd it say?" asked Marle.

"It said to hid behind trees when the wind blows! Maybe the wind's really strong up there," I yelled over the wind that was whistling above our heads.

We climbed up and waited for the moment when the wind stopped. Marle and Lucca scrambled across the ice to the nearest tree. I got up and hurried toward them, but the wind started blowing before I could get there.

The wind caught me and blew me off the ledge. I grabbed hold of the edge of the ledge, and tried to pull myself up. But I couldn't. I wished, for that moment, that I could be granted my full power, to possibly save me. An energy surged through my veins, and as it did, I fell. I focused my mind on one image: a dragon.

A blue-green dragon flew through the air and I landed on it's back. It flew back up to the ledge and dropped me off. The dragon then flew off and disappeared into the clouds.

"Rebecca! What was that?" asked Lucca.

"I have no idea..." I replied.

We continued after this incident, and finally got off the ledge and onto a plateau. There were several shells here, and we paid them no heed. But when we passed them, they awoke into some slime like monsters. Lucca shot them with her Shockwave while I pummeled them with my staff. Marle took them down one by one with her crossbow. Finally, after ten potions and a few ethers, we won, and continued up the plateau.

Later, we came upon a cave that glowed mysteriously. Being the curious person I was, I ventured inside. But inside, to my great astonishment, was a small Lavos, a Lavos Spawn. It started the battle with a needle attack, that I barely dodged. Marle and Lucca rushed in then, and sent an Antipode 2 attack at the monster. Part of the spell hit the shell of the Lavos, and so it countered with another Lavos Spawn Needle. This one hit me, but Marle healed us with a Lapis.

"Hit only the head!" I yelled, and Lucca nodded.

I started chanting the incantation for the attack in the book Melchior gave me. Lucca did normal attacks on the head, and Marle kept us alive with Cure spells. I finished the spell, and several small dragons appeared around me. I sent them off on a rampage at the head of the Lavos Spawn, and the Spawn finally disappeared.

"That... was tiring," I said, and walked toward the end of the cave.

We found ourselves on a sort of natural bridge between the opening of this cave and another. Marle, Lucca, and I slowly sneaked past the shells, and entered the other cave. At the end of this one, there was a small sparkle, which I picked up immediately. The ground started rumbling and another cave opened by the cave to where the battle was. We headed back down and went into the newly opened cave.

Inside was nothing special, just a normal cave with an opening at the end. There was a treasure chest by one of the ledges, so I grabbed the Starshythe that was inside and headed into the next room. Inside, ironically, was another Lavos Spawn.

"Will these guys ever disappear? Guys remember, hit only the head!" I shouted, and guarded against the opening needle attack.

Me and Lucca had figured out a double tech with our two magic attacks, called Dragon Flare. Lucca started chanting the incantation for Flare, and I started with the dragons. Marle, again, kept us alive with her healing spells as we finished.

"Hopefully this'll kill it. If it doesn't, we're toast," I thought as I recited the last words of the incantation.

Lucca started her Flare, and my small dragons started popping out and attacking the head of the Spawn. When the Flare attack was at it's end, the dragons flew toward the center of the blast, and when it was done, they flew straight into the head of the Lavos Spawn. It disappeared in flash of red light.

"Two down, who knows how many to go," Lucca joked, and walked toward the exit.

"Wait," I said, and walked over to a corner of the room. In this corner, concealed by a rock, was another magical tome! I grabbed the blue book and followed Marle and Lucca.

"Be careful, it's slippery," I heard as I walked into the bridge. Then I nearly slipped off it. All of us cautious of this warning, inched across the bridge to the other side of the plateau. There several of the egg-shell like things were having a fun time sliding down a slope. Lucca dodged through them and grabbed a sword from the other side of the slide, and started sliding down it. Marle followed close behind her, and me after. Another Ponzyo Doll was waiting there.

"Push the shell, climb the shell..." it said.

We climbed up some rocks that were conveniently placed on the side of a ledge, and then sneaked past some more egg-shells to climb down onto another ledge. We grabbed a Magic Tab and a Dark Helm and started back up the plateau. We were then encountered by another Lavos Spawn, this one stronger than the first two, but still not strong enough to survive our devastating attacks.

"Now what? To get up higher we need something to climb," I said, looking at the ladder that had collapsed when we defeated the Spawn.

"Hey, remember what the doll said? Push the shell, climb the shell? Maybe it meant that we need to push the shell over to there and use it to climb up," Marle suggested.

"I thought I was the genius!" said Lucca, and we started pushing the giant spiky shell over to were the ladder used to be.

We finally got it there, and walked toward the next cave. This quest was almost at it's end. We emerged on a cliff, with a tree on the edge. Marle walked toward it, handing the pendant to Lucca and grabbing the Chrono Trigger.

"So, this is the summit of Death Peak!" Marle exclaimed, and held out the egg, "All who fear the night and stand against the darkness... Please give us strength!"

"Crono!" Lucca said, looking at the pendant. "The pendant... it's reacting!"

Power of the dreamstone went from Schala's pendant to the Chrono Trigger, and the Chrono Trigger started to hover in the sky. Then, when hope was at it's finest, and expectations were high, the Chrono Trigger... shattered.

"It, it shattered!! But... We've come so far!" Marle said, and started crying, the tears melting snow at her feet.

"Don't cry, Marle. It was silly to think that we could bring him back..." Lucca said, trying to comfort Marle.

"Please answer me! Don't leave me!!!" Marle cried, ignoring Lucca's words. Then, an eerie wind blew through the cliff, and branches of the tree glittered and waved with the wind. "Crono--"

The sun started to shine, and the moon started going over it. An eclipse. The wind got stronger, and everything around me blurred. When it straightened, we were back in the ocean palace, just moments before Crono died. Nothing was moving, causing an strange silence.

"We're here, back at this moment..." I said, confused.

Marle interrupted me, saying, "Crono...!"

We slowly walked up to Crono, our steps echoing on the floor. I couldn't help wishing that I had a clone for Schala, to bring her back, too. Marle pulled out the Clone from her magic bag.

"We'll just exchange the Clone for Crono," she said.

Lucca and I grabbed the arms of the real Crono, pulling him down. Marle put the clone in his place, and we walked back.

"Crono? It's Crono...! Crono?! You're alive!" she said joyfully.

"Come on, Marle. Let's go. This place creeps me out..." Lucca said, looking around nervously.

"Yeah, I agree. It brings back too many bad memories," I added.

The world again blurred, leaving us on the summit of Death Peak.

"Crono! Welcome back, Crono!" Marle exclaimed.

"How are you feeling, Crono?" asked Lucca.

Crono finally awoke and looked around.

"We... We knew this day would come..." Marle whispered.

She knelt down and hugged Crono.

"You mustn't... You can't do that ever again!" she said.

They seemed to disappear into their own world for a while.

"While you were away... A lot of things happened. First, we... and then... After that we..., but... Crono! Are you even listening? There's so much you have to know..." she said, telling Crono everything that had happened while he was gone.

After that, we returned to the End of Time.

"So! Looks like you were successful! No, don't thank me. I didn't do a thing. I just gave you a place to begin... If you really want to thank me, make me a member of your team! By the way, the Wings of Time has come looking for you. It seems to have a heard and mind of it's own... You wish to fight Lavos, correct? Many paths lay open to you. You may use that bucket. Or fly the Wings of Time to The Day of Lavos... Or there's the Black Omen, which floats in the sky above your world. Lavos is somehow connected with it. It's up to you to decide when and where to fight Lavos. By now you must realize you are the only ones who stand a chance against him... However, you will not be alone. I have had vague glimpses of events, people and places that will empower you... In the Middle Ages, a woman's sheer determinate brings a forest back to life... A fugitive in the Middle Ages, Ozzie, maintains an evil hideout... There's a task to be done in the Future, where machinery originated. And there's a very special stone that can shine its light on each generation, from the distant past to the far future... There's the ghost of a lofty knight, slain by Magus in the Middle Ages, who haunts the present... There's an object in the Middle Ages that sparkles like a rainbow... One of you is close to someone who needs help... Find this person... fast. Just as you touch the lives of every life form you meet, so, too, will their energy strengthen you. Fail to live up to your potential, and you will never win... I am sorry that I must simply witness the coming spectacle from my vantage point here..." Gaspar expalined.

"Come on, Crono, let's go!" said Marle and Lucca, and they left me behind, going off with Crono.

I sighed, and found a comfortable spot to sleep.

_I was dumped on a brick street. I slowly got up and looked around. This was unlike anything I had ever seen. It seemed like a small town. I sent out some small dragons to search the town. They returned to me with tidbits of conversations. Gathered from them I could only know one thing. This world was not my own, but it still was eerily similar. Monsters were invading, and only a few people were known to be able to hurt and kill them._

- - - - -

Author's notes and disclaimer: Okay, I know this chapter was a little weird, and hard to understand. Please forgive me. Just to help out, here's a explanation. A ledge is a short flat peice of land that ends on aedge. An edge is well, the edge that is 90 degrees or less. A plateau is a large flat piece of land. I hope this helps. I forgive all of you for not reviewing because of the technical difficulties has been having. I haven't been including a disclaimer lately, so here it is. Chrono Trigger is formally owned by Square and Square only. I own Rebecca. No one else is allowed to use Rebecca unless I give written permission. Thank You.


	11. Diary Entry

**End of Time** – 12:34 A.M.

It was all just a dream.

A childish, but still fabulous dream.

I'll never be the one to defeat Lavos. I'm lucky enough to get out of here.

I did my part, did it well, but I'm now just a meaningless extra in the play of life. I don't care about this "Dragon". I don't care if I'm supposed to be the one to save the world. I'm leaving this duty to Crono.

In that book I found, the one in Death Peak, there were several spells, some involving time. Also, in a small leather pocket, I found a circlet, a gem, and a note. This is what the note said:

"To whomever is finding this:

I am Tanya, the only surviving faerie in this time of dread. I enchanted this book so that only the one who holds the dragon can read it, and touch the jewels that are enclosed in this packet. The circlet has a small piece of turquoise in it, one of the four elemental stones of the ancient kingdom of Zeal. The gem is an opal, given to me specially by the Guru of Reason. I hope it is of great help to you..."

It went on to say other things, like where another magical book was, and where she was going. I think I am going to go to my home time, to see if I can get that book and see what's inside...

The last words of Tanya's note haunt me...

"Your duty is of the Dragon..."

What does that mean...?

_ -Fin- _

- - - - -

Author's notes: Well, this is my first finished story. Or is it? I'm currently making another story, that goes along with this one, and have plans for making this story a trilogy. Don't really know, but we'll just see... If you have any input on this story, or want to give an idea for the next one, review or e-mail me at Well, see you at my next fic!


End file.
